


Never Leave Me

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's blood bank oneshots [1]
Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Shell tracks down One after he leaves to punish him. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Eric | One/Shell Overlord
Series: abyssa1's blood bank oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069193
Kudos: 6





	Never Leave Me

Shell was alone. Again. Everyone he had ever cared for had left him. His mother, Ellie, his father, and now, when he was just getting used to having someone, One. They had spent so much time together, had done so much, and he just left without a word, like Shell was nothing to him.

Shell wasn't just going to lay down and take it this time. He had always been able to find One, he had a certain scent that was easily identifiable. He could never hide from Shell. He set out, bringing nothing with him, traveling miles and miles south, following One's scent. The wind tore at his skin and the sun was burning down on his back but he never stopped.

"Of course." Shell muttered to himself when he finally saw One, kneeling among a field of white roses in front of the summer house. He walked up to One, who didn't seem to hear him. A sudden flash of anger tore through him and he grabbed One by the hair, pulling him up, One letting out a startled gasp.

"You thought you could just leave me and not tell me? Did you think that after all we've been through that I wouldn't be able to find you?" Shell hissed in One's ear, pulling him close.

"S-Shell I can explain!"

"Shut up! Do you think I care?" Shell spat, twisting One's hair, earning a whimper. "You're going to pay."

There was a playroom in the house. There was one in every house. Shell pulled One behind him, shoving him onto the floor of the playroom. The chains on the wall were dusty and rusted over, but they would do.

"Get up," Shell demanded, grabbing One when he didn't comply fast enough. He pushed One against the wall, ripping his shirt off, buttons skittering across the floor. He chained One's arms, pulling them away from his body and shackled his ankles to the floor.

Shell peeled off his jacket and shirt, it was too hot this far south, and grabbed a whip from the display case at the side of the room. He ran the old, cracking leather through his fingers before turning to face One. One looked at him with those startling blue eyes and nodded.

The whip cracked through the air and landed on One's chest, leaving dark pink welts. Shell hit him again and again, watching One's pale skin turn pink and then crack open, dark blood spilling and dripping down his chest. Shell dropped down to his knees between One's legs, lapping up the blood, his tongue soothing the wounds on One's chest.

One had been silent the whole time, with the exception of a few grunts, he tried to speak again, "Shell I-" but a slap on his thigh silenced him. Shell gagged him before undoing the chains and turning him around, running his hands across One's back.

"I missed you so much One. Why did you leave me? You could have at least said goodbye." Shell dug his nails in and dragged his hand down, leaving dark scratches down One's spine. One whimpered through the gag and Shell stepped back.

It was a few torturous minutes where nothing happened to One, then, out of nowhere, the whip can down on his back. He jumped, unprepared when the second and third blows came just seconds apart. One's chest was burning, blood still dripping onto the dirty floor beneath him. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the wall, taking what Shell was doing with no complaint. He deserved it.

When One's back was just as wrecked as his chest, Shell stopped, dropping the whip in the floor. One jumped at the sound and Shell chuckled. He undid One's chains, supporting him when he fell. "I'm so sorry, so sorry," One mumbled when Shell removed the gag. One wrapped his arms around Shell, wincing as Shell leaned into his wounded chest, "I'll never leave you again."

"I forgive you," Shell said into One's neck, taking in his familiar scent. "I could never be angry with you. I miss you too much."

"I missed you too," One pushed Shell back onto a table behind them, holding his arms above his head. He kissed down Shell's neck and chest, biting into skin just below his collarbone. Shell moaned, pushing himself against One.

"One please," Shell whimpered, hips bucking up as One lazily kissed down his chest.

"My name is Eric."

"E-Eric," Shell begged.

"Say it again."

"Eric please, I need you."

Eric pulled Shell's tight pants off, Shell panting and whimpering beneath him. He releases Shell for a second, bending down to grab the whip off the floor. He binds Shell's hands behind his back with it before kissing him again. He stretches Shell open slowly, one hand loosely stroking his length.

"E-Eric," Shell whimpers, body shaking as he tries futilely to push against Eric's fingers.

Eric thrusts in all at once, holding Shell against him, wincing as Shell's hot skin rubs against his tender chest. "Missed you so much," he says into Shell's neck.

Shell lets out broken moans, trying to hold himself up with his bound hands and leaning into Eric. Shell is a mess, moaning and panting, spit dripping down his chin. Eric turns him over, pressing his chest into the table and holding his bound hands as leverage. One of his hands comes down, hard, on Shell's thigh.

"You thought you could just come in here and treat me like I'm just an art? Something to be used?"

"N-no," Shell pants, body shaking.

Eric grabs Shell by the hair, like Shell had done to him, and pulls him up so their faces are level. "Oh? So what was that then? Do you think you're the one in charge here Shell Overlord?"

"No."

"No who?"

"No, Master."

"That's what I thought." Eric shoves Shell back down, slapping his thighs until they're red. Shell lets out a final loud moan before coming across the table. "Such a pervert, you like this don't you? Like the pain?" Eric digs his fingers into the red marks, Shell whimpering beneath him. Eric finishes, gently pulling away from Shell before undoing the whip, rubbing Shell's red wrists.

Shell sits up, resting his head on Eric's shoulder, "Don't leave me like that ever again."


End file.
